Von Nebula (Being)
"Von Ness no longer exists. I am...Von Nebula!" --Von Nebula, Von Nebula Von Nebula, also known as The Mastermind and Von Ness,''' 'is the dark and mysterious leader of the villains of the Hero Factory Universe. Biography Early Life Created in the Assembly Tower, Von Nebula was once a Hero from the Hero Factory, under the name of Von Ness. He was a part of Preston Stormer's first team. On a mission in New Stellac City, Von Ness was frightened by the giant Drone terrorizing the city. Thresher, the team leader, was badly injured. Von Ness was ordered to protect Thresher while Stormer went for the Drone. Instead, Von Ness attempted to escape in a Dropship, and when Stormer leapt on to stop his escape, the coward shook him off. Von Ness blamed Stormer for what had happened and vowed for revenge. Von Nebula He was mysteriously transformed during this time period and also gained the Black Hole Orb Staff, becoming Von Nebula. Von Nebula recruited numerous villains to his cause. He even destroyed a child's house, escaping before Hero Factory came. Von Nebula led his henchbots to the Deltari Quadrant, where they cut communications and stole their palomino diamonds. He then put his plan into effect by sending XPlode and Rotor to rob an explosives plant, but not to really do any damage besides worry Hero Factory. Then he sent Corroder to destroy a in-progress prison, once again not doing much damage. Von Nebula then sent out Meltdown to poison Stormer with nanobots, causing the Hero to go berserk. After Stormer was cured, Von Nebula targeted New Stellac City for the final part of his plan. Von Nebula issued out a false alarm meteor first to gain the Alpha Team's attention, then sent Corroder and Thunder down with a Nebula Gas Cannon. He later sent down XPlode and Meltdown. Stormer, followed by William Furno, willingly let themselves be sucked into a black hole as they knew they would face Von Nebula. Von Nebula stripped away their weapons and devices and began draining their Hero Cores. However, the Heroes retained their Anti-Gravity Rings and began plotting to destroy the black hole. Von Nebula returned and demanded the rings, attacking Stormer because he knew "Stormer always has to take the glory". However, it was Furno who held the rings, and he threw them into the center of the black hole to destroy it. Stormer then seized the Black Hole Orb Staff and sucked Von Nebula into it. His final fate is unknown. Appearance Von Nebula has ebony armor and red eyes. He also has blue spikes located on his shoulders for defensive purposes. Weapons He carried a scepter-like staff, which was used to create black holes for battle and transportation. Quotes ''"Von Nebula, huh? Only the most evil villain in the galaxy!"' '' ''--Mak Megahertz, ''[[Hero Factory FM|''Hero Factory FM]] "What's the guy got -- some sort of inter-dimensional portal that he can just travel through to get away?" "Well... yes." "Oh." '' --Mak Megahertz and Professor Nathaniel Zib, ''Hero Factory FM Set Information Von Nebula was released as a large boxed set in August 2010 with 156 pieces. One could spin the blades on his weapon for added play value. Trivia *Von Nebula is voiced by Mark Hamill in the Hero Factory TV show. Appearances *''Core Crisis'' (First Appearance) *''The Enemy Within (Episode)'' *''Von Nebula'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Mentioned Only) *''Mission: Von Nebula'' (Non-canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Villains Links *Hero Factory Villain List. *Von Nebula Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2010 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Villains Category:Characters Category:Sets